


击溃斯巴达后裔

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Torture, nero - Freeform, 中文, 尼禄, 异种奸, 折磨, 捆绑, 触手, 触手x尼禄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 触手系恶魔抓住了尼禄，打算将其折磨崩溃并为自己繁衍后代，尼禄能坚持到获救吗？





	击溃斯巴达后裔

前言：本文发生在鬼泣5刚开场的时间,主要讲尼禄被触手系恶魔欺辱的经过。

警告：大量成人内容，触手捆绑，窒息，口爆，异种奸，尼禄疯狂受苦，主要：触手x尼禄，含但丁x尼禄，不喜者千万不要看。

 

恶魔之树饱食人血，参天生长，这是上帝对人类的惩罚，我们能做的只有虔诚地祈....“咔！”车载收音机被尼禄不耐烦地猛地按下暂停键，引起驾驶座上女士的不满“嘿，大力士！你应该把你的蛮力用在痛宰恶魔上，而不是去尝试弄坏我刚修好的设备，还有这个宝贝”然后用夹着烟的指尖点了两下白发猎魔人锃亮崭新的devil breaker。可能是被烟气熏到了，白发男子别过头咧嘴苦笑，摇晃机械臂驱散烟气。“看来你是打算把这一带的恶魔都熏死，不过这么做，但丁那个老家伙可能要退休了。”“哈哈，好主意，带上我最好的香烟，你就可以尽情抢但丁那家伙风头了”尼禄笑着摇了摇头，发现虽然自己嘴贫，但事实是，事务所内他谁都说不过。若有所思地凝视窗外混乱萧瑟的恶魔入侵景象，笑容逐渐化为肃穆：被吸干血液的受害者只剩焦炭般的躯壳，雕塑展一般立在各处。一两只丑陋的恶魔生物窜出暗巷，对着自己嘶叫。“所以，但丁他们已经上去了吗”尼禄一手搭在车窗上，指指远处的恶魔之树，眼前仿佛浮现出但丁在恶魔老巢中，一边嘲讽一边轻松砍杀成群的恶魔。但丁这家伙，真的很强，尼禄不愿承认这个前辈虽然很讨人厌，但的确很酷。尼可咯咯地笑了“你真是迫不及待呢”引来一个微笑和假装不耐烦的斜眼。抽着烟的女士拍拍少年厚实的肩膀“冷静点尼禄，但丁说这次的恶魔事件不同寻常，所以需要进一步的调查，更完善的准备，再攻入老巢。”尼禄脑海中出现平时傲慢的但丁突然怂了的样子，快活地笑了，眼里是属于这个年龄的骄傲和一些跋扈“那家伙果然是老了，胆子也越来越小，这次就由我来搞定吧。”尼可一副你在开玩笑吗的表情认真地看向尼禄而不是恶魔穿行的前方路况“我们有必要花时间考虑周全。”尼禄听不进去这个武器大师的建议，这更激起了他叛逆与急需表现的心理“哦？等但丁他们慢悠悠准备好上去，恐怕世界都要毁灭了。”不等尼可张口，白发少年拎起绯红女皇，灵活地跳下车，以刻意表现似的招式决掉两只扑上来的恶魔，给尼可做了个一会儿见的手势，钻入窄巷抄近道朝恶魔之树进发。“尼禄！回来！这小子...”尼可下车追了两步，发现根本追不上这个矫健如风的男子。只能尽快联系但丁了。

几乎不费力地杀掉刚进恶魔之树后遇到的一群倒霉虫，尼禄开始端详巢穴的内部。不通风的结构让运动后的尼禄感觉到一丝缺氧，空气中凝结着像腐朽金属一般的腥味。血脉一般的管道中红色液体流动着幽光，攀附迷宫一样的空间结构。纠结缠绕的墙面有着油腻磐石的质感。因为知道将是一番持久战，尼禄几乎只用到了剑，他保留子弹到最后关头，更别说使用精致的devil breaker了，可能到最后也不会用到。如果可以的话他宁愿留点汗，受点小伤也不愿弄坏好友注入心血为他打造的物品，当然主要原因还是尼可提供机械手是要收费的，而且不便宜。

尼禄相信这棵树的某个角落可能存在心脏之类的弱点，就如入口处那个傻盆栽一样。又有几波形态各异的恶魔试图拦截白发猎魔人，结果被绯红女皇轰鸣着斩碎，消融在盘根错节的地面。“你们的脑子都用来思考如何长得更丑了吧，什么时候能学聪明点，别招惹我。”猎魔人叫嚣着，声音回荡在黑暗的深处，惊扰了暗中盘踞的各色恶魔。

光无法触及的深处，恶魔的低语声，沙哑低沉。“但丁来了！我感觉得到！我要把但丁抓起来献给尤里森帝王，这种能量，好像不是但丁。不管如何，不能让他逃了。”声音逐渐混沌以至于渐渐听不出任何语义了，但邪恶与残忍毫无保留地纠缠在其中。

尼禄不像他看起来那么大意鲁莽，作为猎魔老手，他经验十足。不断来袭的低等恶魔是安全的信号。而现在，20分钟左右却没有遇到半只恶魔，一切安静的可怕，说明有强大的恶魔盘踞于此，而它残暴危险到连同类也无法接近，是时候提高警惕了。

静谧使得黑暗中的低语声变得清晰“是但丁，可恶的但丁，美味的上等恶魔的力量啊。”尼禄警惕地寻找声音的来源，可是似乎是从四面八方传来的声响，然后在密闭的空间回荡，源头更加难以捉摸。尼禄取下背上的利刃“终于遇到聪明到会说几句话的恶魔了，听起来你是但丁的粉丝团成员？如果你告诉我怎么拆了这个发臭的树，我或许可以帮你要个签名。”受惊般窸窸窣窣的声音回荡在黑暗处，低沉的话语声更大了“不是但丁，但是，有和但丁一样的斯巴达之血，不能让你逃了，我等不及了”。尼禄轻蔑的哼笑了一声，做出听不见你们在说啥的动作“你在嘀咕什么？请大声点”。黑暗中的声音回应到：“抓住你！”令人毛骨悚然的窸窸窣窣声音混在回声中，以至于很难听清。尼禄被逗笑了，凶猛的战斗气势中多了一份玩味“抓住我，哈哈哈，好吧，你并没有我想的那么聪明。给你五秒，你要是不告诉我怎么放倒这颗怪树，你就做好灰飞烟灭的准备吧，希望你已经写好遗嘱了。”摆好自信满满地战斗姿态，给剑的内燃机两次充能后，绯红女皇喧嚣地轰鸣着。

从墙壁中传来躁动的摩擦声看出，这个躲在暗处的恶魔被激怒了。很多窸窸窣窣的声音从四面八方传来，叠加在一起。“就你？我连但丁都不怕，碾碎你易如反掌，不过这不是我想要的，我要让你哀求我杀死你。”

尼禄冷笑一声作为回答，认真倾听着墙壁中穿行的摩擦声的方位，突然，背后两条黑影从墙壁的缝隙中射向猎魔人的后脑勺。尼禄灵敏地转身躲过，顺势切断其中一条，没被斩断的那一条见攻击落空，瞬间收回到缝隙之中。被切断的藤蔓状物体在地上扭动。尼禄仔细一看，那是一段类似藤蔓的比手腕稍细的黑色不明物体，身上分布着短小的肉刺突起，还有类似血脉的突纹。油亮质感很像韧性十足的橡胶。它逐渐停止了扭动。看起来是死了。

还没来得及调整到最佳的战斗姿态，又一波攻势袭来，两条触手从前后两个方向奔出。速度比之前更快，在黑暗中几乎看不见。尼禄一个后空翻完美躲过夹击，用手支地跳起，躲过低位的扫击后斩断从背后袭来的几根粗细不一的触手。恶魔越来越多的触手被斩断，像退潮后留在岸上的鲶鱼，挣扎着死去。尼禄把刀随意垫在肩膀上，显得不屑。“看起来，你这里有些藤蔓需要修剪啊，不好意思我不擅长园艺，可能会把这里的植物都剪秃了”恶魔被激怒了，几十根触手同时从四面八方的墙壁中射出，像扑来的黑色罗网，瞬间填满了整个空间。尼禄躲过攻击，一跃而起，连贯地挥斩，红色的刀光划出致命的弧线。被斩断的触手掉在地上发出“啪啦啪啦”的声音。

就在他专心应对四面八方的攻势时，忽略了空气的细微变化，等到猎魔人发觉到那逐渐浓稠的酸腻气味时，已经晚了。左膝关节的肌肉群的突然脱力让他失去平衡差点跪在地上。优秀的反应力使他立刻找回平衡，熟练地反手用蓝玫瑰打爆几根瞄准脖颈袭来的触手。“有麻醉剂在空气中，长时间纠缠下去非常危险。”尼禄心想。白发猎魔人集中力量跳向墙壁，经过观察，大多触手都是从这个方向的墙壁的缝隙中钻出来的。是时候给这些触手的源头致命一击了，至少把它揪出来。轰鸣咆哮着的绯红女皇突然猛的停在半空中，巨大惯性差点让尼禄肩膀脱臼。原来，花费太多注意力在最终一击的蓄力上了，忽略了触手的突袭，持剑的左手手腕被一条触手死死缠住，然后越勒越紧，发出“嘎啦啦”类似塑胶制品相互摩擦的声音。

“操！”这个惯用词是尼禄对自己的粗心大意的中肯评价。转身用devil breaker攻击擒住左手的触手时，却被另一条触手迅速绊住肘关节内侧，阻止了行动。紧接着第二条第三条第四条，一层一层地增加对尼禄双手的束缚。尼禄悬在空中，没有地面的借力，很难挣脱。“可恶，操！我要宰了你！”愤怒的尼禄极力挣脱。力量巨大的猎魔人扯断了好几根坚韧无比的触手，无奈这些东西有数量上的优势，断了一根，又有两三根缠上来，直到再也扯不动了。尼禄像被挂在晾衣杆上的衣服，悬提在空中，麻醉气体的缘故，尼禄的双腿酥软脱力，踢踹的力道酥软下来。一些细的触手扭动挤入握剑的指缝，被强硬撑开的手指失去对绯红女皇的掌握，剑掉了下去。

尼禄打算使用divel breaker 的爆破功能脱困。恶魔听到了机械臂充能的蜂鸣声，警觉地压烂了可能会威胁到自己机械臂，变形损坏的机械臂脱离连接点，砸在地上，钩爪功能也损坏了。白发猎魔人现在被绑着左手吊在空中。连最后的脱困方法也被剥夺了，尼禄只得愤怒地挣扎，咒骂。修长健壮的身躯扭动着，缺失义肢的右臂让这个景象更显绝望。

成功钳制住猎物的恶魔开口了，混沌低沉的声音听起来诡异无比：“我宝贵的触手，折损了那么多，不过，这一切都值得，因为得到了优秀的母体。”强调自己的观点似的，恶魔伸出一根黝黑的触手，轻轻勾勒男子写满愤怒的面庞，触手表面凹凸的肉刺和血管状的突起，轻柔滑过男子光滑白暂的皮肤，另一根开始抚弄白的透明的发髻。尼禄甩开头远离这让自己不快的触碰，皱起了眉“母体？我他妈是个男的！放开我，不然切碎你这团发臭的海带！”

尼禄的挣扎没有停止，可现状没有丝毫改变。逐渐收紧的触手束缚带来痛感。恶魔用它诡异的低沉声音说道“珍贵的斯巴达之血，可以让我的后代无比强大。但是需要先摧毁其意志，这样我的孩子才能毫无阻碍地汲取斯巴达的力量。”

尼禄暂时停下挣扎稍微恢复下精力，喘着气，难以相信他听到的是什么，或者他根本没有全听明白“什么？”。恶魔没有做出回答，一阵细碎的挖掘啃咬声从墙壁中传来，墙壁崩碎，瓦砾后出现了恶魔的本尊。透过灰尘可以看到，一个高大的黑色人形恶魔是所有触手的源头.这个恶魔被较细小的触手覆盖，但是清晰可见的是他两米多的骇人身高，厚实的身躯。两只粗大的藏蓝色犄角像夸张的皇冠般立在头顶，同样在触手覆盖之外的是尖锐的深蓝色指爪。恶魔背部连接着束缚尼禄的藤蔓状触手，和其他几百根没有用到的触手。密密麻麻粗细不一的触手纠缠蠕动着，在恶魔背后大致分开两股，像是巨大沉重的翼。

可能是受但丁影响，嘲讽已经成了尼禄见到恶魔后的自然反应“哼，恶心的懦夫,现在才肯出来，或者你是因为丑才躲起来的。现在乖乖放开我，我也许会考虑留你一条生路。”“自大的斯巴达后代，你难道还没有看清自己的命运吗？”一条黑色的比手腕稍细的触手缓缓游到尼禄面前，抵在薄唇上。尼禄好像猜到了恶魔想要做什么，咬紧牙关，将头甩向另外一边。恶魔自负地耻笑这个到手的猎物“从现在开始，你所能做的，只有承受，直到崩溃，并完成作为母亲的使命。不用担心，届时，我会将死亡赏赐给你。”恐惧涌上了尼禄的心头，但是猎魔人眼中却只有无惧与憎恶。恶魔不紧不慢地用几条触手缓缓缠绕住白发猎魔人的脖颈、额头还有下巴，玩味般缓慢收紧，直到能在洁白的皮肤上留下微红的印，将男子棱角分明的面部完全固定。尼禄使劲想晃动脑袋，却动不了分毫。坚决的眼神中闪过恐惧。只剩一部分的上臂，慌乱地摩擦敲打着固定自己下颚的触手，腿无力的蹬踹空气，吊在空中的身躯扭动着，猎魔人想要竭力逃离注定到来的折磨。尼禄将牙关咬的更紧，死死把守最后一道防线。

恶魔对于尼禄的不配合催生怒意“不要让这一切都变得困难，你会后悔的。”一只较粗的触手的末端狠狠凿向尼禄的腹部，绞痛弥散开来。由于条件反射，紧闭的牙关松懈了。没等表情痛苦的猎魔人发出“啊”的声音，抵在嘴上的触手趁虚而入，扭动地钻入口腔。这突如其来的侵犯，让尼禄惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，口腔被恶魔的触手撑满的感觉，让他觉得恶心，又酸又腥的味道被压扁在下面的舌头照单全收。尼禄以为触手会就此停下，显然他错了，不理会他难受的呻吟，触手向更深处顶去，表皮的肉疙瘩磨擦着会厌，粗大的末端卡在食道的入口，还在不停向深处扭动。

尼禄止不住地连连干呕，却因口腔被完全撑满而只得发出呜呜的声音。食道壁贴着这吐不出又咽不下的异物抽搐。而牙齿却怎么也咬不断这韧性十足的物体，口水随着尼禄的挣扎溢出嘴角。触手不顾尼禄的痛苦，残忍地挺进。

不知哪来的力气，尼禄弓起身，一记猛踢落在这根触手上，触手颤抖着，抽出了口腔，带出嫩粉色的舌尖和一条晶莹的唾液。“呕！”尼禄没有呕出任何东西，唾液从嘴角顺着下巴流下。由于缺氧面色泛红，他大口喘着气，在这个本身就不通风的空间内，吞着稀薄的氧气。

恶魔怒斥道：“不知天高地厚的小子！”随后几条触手从地面窜出，猛地缠上尼禄的脚踝，将双腿收紧绑了起来，然后向下拉。白发猎魔人身躯被拉的笔直，他喘着粗气挣扎着，无奈可以挣扎的范围少得可怜。喘息间尼禄开口了“你，你这个婊子养..”触手落在面部的拍击打断了他的话，口腔内部被牙齿硌破，嘴角挂着的唾液中夹杂着丝丝鲜血。尼禄回过头，眼中依然燃着高傲的怒意，瞪着不远处操纵着触手的黑色恶魔。恶魔声线压的更低了：“小子，态度很强硬嘛，我等不及想看看，你被弄坏后，是什么个可悲模样。”

挣扎是全然地徒劳，一波较细的触手侵入薄唇，钻到牙缝间将牙关硬生生拉开，湿润脆弱的口腔被迫暴漏在空气中。随后一个比之前更粗的触手使劲挤入男子的口腔，摩擦喉壁，钝圆的末端强入顶到食道的入口。和之前不同的是，这条顶到最深处后开始来回抽动，鼓胀的质感反复摩擦着喉壁。“呜呜呜，唔！”发出溺水般的呻吟。男子在束缚容中更猛烈地扭动，无法阻止恶魔以恐怖的方式侵犯他的嘴。

突然奇怪的温热在喉咙深处弥漫，触手吐出腥臭粘稠的液体逐渐充满口腔，呛的尼禄几乎无法呼吸。一部分流了出来，白浊的粘液顺着下巴流下，刮过修长的脖子，聚集在缠在颈部的触手与光滑皮肤的缝隙接触处。一部分粘液被触手顶送到食道，吞咽反应使得男子大口吞下，引起一阵反胃。

尼禄想吐出粘液，吃力地将不受欢迎的液体用舌头挤出来了一些。恶魔见状十分不满，细小的触手爬上嘴边，粘连成密不透风的组织，口罩一般覆盖在尼禄的嘴上，堵死每一个缝隙，并在后脑链接扯紧。这下尼禄的嘴完全被封死，尼禄惊恐地发现，无论口中的触手分泌多少粘液，他只能吞下去。口腔里充满了腥臭黏糊的液体，却一滴都吐不出去。胃里翻江倒海，想到自己在这个状态下吐不出任何东西后，只得强制自己平静下来，柔软的舌头吃力地想要推出侵犯进来的异物，却只能做到颤抖着贴着柱体摩擦，这样却刺激了触手分泌更多粘液，含糊不清的难受的呜呜声从尼禄口中传出，混合着吞咽与作呕的声音。

恶魔似乎喜欢猎物慌乱无助的样子，几根触手抚上瞪大的冰蓝色眸子，撩拨白色的睫毛与已被汗液浸湿的短发。

恶魔同时开始了下一步动作，无数触手顺着尼禄健壮修长的躯干攀爬上去，末端的口器啃咬腐蚀着衣服，慢慢的，衣着被撕碎损毁，偶尔误伤到的肌肤显出红色的类似擦伤的伤口，最后只有几丝衣服的残片挂在尼禄身材完美的裸体上。在这种地方被恶魔扒光衣服，耻辱感与愤怒一同涌上大脑。触手将尼禄的左手折向后腰然后提高到极限，直到猎魔人痛苦地绷紧身体。捆住的手腕与缚着脖子的触手链接。被迫拉伸姿态使得猎魔人不得不挺起身板，线条完美的胸腹肌肉被迫紧绷。

触手们慢慢把猎魔人放在地面上，白皙的躯体跪在铺天盖地的可怖的触手间更显耀眼。还没等尼禄羞耻的感受中回过神，恶魔开始了新的一轮折磨，迫不及待去贯彻让猎物意志崩溃的繁衍计划。

尼禄被面朝上按在冰凉的地上，蹬踹的双脚被触手缠上脚踝，在麻醉作用下失去力道的双腿被轻松拉开。私密位置完全暴露出来，挣扎也徒使这个姿势更加淫荡。尼禄开始慌了，想要叫喊但只能摇着头发出含糊的呜呜声，口中的触手责罚似的又分泌出一股粘液，口腔瞬间含满了粘液，胃也已经被完全塞满，尼禄知趣地暂时停止了挣扎。他似乎猜到这个邪恶的家伙想要对自己做什么了。

油黑的触手缚紧脚腕与膝弯，两条腿被强迫分开成M形，然后逐渐上折，直到膝盖快挨到耳边的地面，然后更多触手将这个姿势完全固定。上半身被自己的大腿按紧在地，这个姿势让柔韧性从来不怎么好的尼禄很痛苦，不由地发出细碎的呻吟与喘息。拉筋使腿部传来愈演愈烈的酸痛，被迫挺直的上半身加重了这种痛苦，他只得升高股部来稍微缓解。修长的双腿，由于脱力与挣扎，微微颤动，形状完美的肌肉在这个姿态下一览无遗。

这个动作让尼禄羞红了脸，无法言语表达与咒骂敌人让这耻辱烙的更深。从来自尊心都极强的白发男子想到自己以这种姿态面对敌人，有种深沉的悲伤涌上心间。他偏过头，压抑住一股想哭的冲动。

在这最不恰当的时候，手指粗细的几只触手开始对着尼禄浑圆的屁股狠狠鞭笞，猛烈的力道让尼禄下意识地躲闪，然而做到的也只是上下晃动着屁股，让这个场面更加羞耻。不一会儿，光滑饱满的股瓣上和柔嫩的大腿内侧布满了红色的痕迹，有些开始渗出血滴。几只粗糙丑陋的触手开始来回抚摸白暂光滑的大腿内侧和股瓣，故意擦动着这些伤，落在这样无防备的位置的触碰让尼禄颤抖起来。尼禄感觉得到汗水在鬓角划过，一条手腕粗细的触手，长着大大小小的钝圆的肉刺，静脉一样的质感零星分布在表面。这条触手悠哉悠哉地挑了挑尼禄软绵状态的生殖器官，器官回应地跳了一下。恶魔轻蔑地说道“你吞下的液体应该快生效了，到时候就尽情享受吧，让我看看你在被迫享受这一切的时候，有没有之前那种嚣张的态度呢？”说着那根触手好像在等待什么似的，怜爱似的地挑拨弄猎魔人下体洁白到透明的毛发。

这样持续了好一会儿以后，尼禄开始发现自己的变化了，身体渐渐燥热，呼吸开始急促，下面又痒又涨，自己甚至开始不自觉地像婴儿一样吮吸口中可怖的异物。尼禄推测自己被迫吃下去的液体是有催情作用的恶魔汁液，尼禄开始努力让自己保持冷静，但是这种难熬的感觉一浪接着一浪，冲蚀着理性，越是拒绝越是难忍。几条有手指那么粗的触手攀上尼禄大幅起伏的胸膛，开始不怀好意地以最情色的方式揉搓两颗挺立的粉色。这举动对于尼禄的状态来讲简直是火上浇油，触电般的感觉从乳头传来，直挺的上身不自觉地迎合乳头上的揉搓，音调奇怪的呻吟本能地流淌出来。

抚弄他下体毛发的触手游走到肌肉结实的股瓣之间。对比起尼禄锻炼的完美的体格，后面的入口是那么不经世事，娇嫩脆弱，是一圈微微颤着收缩的粉红。丑陋的触手抵住粉色肉褶的一刹那，尼禄感觉到一阵恶寒，在被荷尔蒙占据的大脑中找回了几分清醒。尼禄开始疯狂摇头，含着异物的嘴尽可能发出拒绝的绝望呼喊，然而最终结果只是声音稍大的呜呜声。见他不老实，口中的异物使劲往里面顶，又注入了一些液体，尼禄差点被这一下噎住，只得停下挣扎，一连串咳嗽与干呕被闷在密封的嘴里，让他微微颤抖。

怎么可以？怎么会这样？不...不要...尼禄慌乱地想。尼禄虽然今年已经23了，而且有陪伴他五年的女友，却是个如假包换的清纯处男，他和姬莉叶计划把彼此的第一次留到新婚的夜晚，这将是多么浪漫的事情啊。可是他的第一次却将被恶魔剥夺，还是被进入那种。其实他最不愿提醒自己的是，也许他没法活着逃出此劫去和姬莉叶相见了。

抵在娇嫩入口的触手使劲扭动前挤。却因太大而很难进入。尼禄惊恐地看着这个粗大的触手，痛苦地摇头发出唔唔的拒绝声。太大了，他恐惧地想，后面怎么可能能进入这种尺寸的硬物，里面要被撑破的。

恶魔可不会做出“为他人考虑”这种事情，努力想进入的触手越顶越使劲，尼禄股部躲闪扭动的动作给了这只触手进入的机会。在毫无扩张准备的情况下，触手缠着他的腰，用蛮力顶了进去，比起性交，更像是将钢钉用铁锤敲到木头里。撕裂的疼痛感闪电一样在从来没有感受过疼痛的部位炸开。殷红的血液顺着股沟缓缓流下，几乎非人的凄厉的尖叫被残忍地闷在口中。尼禄现在的状态像是个经历难产的人，全身吃痛地呻吟颤抖着，下面留着鲜血，呼吸急促，皮肤上罩着细细的冷汗。

脆弱的肠内壁包裹着坚硬异物痉挛抽动着，被血液沾湿的触手继续挺进，扭动着将伤口撕扯的更深。不要...不要再深了，痛..啊...尼禄在心中绝望地恳求。然而那只触手管不了那么多，通道的挤压让它更加兴奋地扭动，凹凸不平的表面刺激着尼禄敏感的直肠，由于催情成分的影响，痛苦中的快感像涌出雪地翻滚的岩浆，尼禄开始无法控制地随着触手的动作扭动股部迎合，这行为让他觉得罪恶无比。

触手在深处擦过一个福有弹性的位置，尼禄下意识的全身猛的颤了一下，仰起头，伸直修长的颈，发出自己也不认识的奇怪呻吟。触手便扭动着开始有节奏地按压那个位置。尼禄感觉像是被撞到了某个开关似的，猛烈的快感让他全身酥麻，在严密的束缚中挣扎扭动。快感强烈的程度甚至让他觉得头晕恶心，呻吟声再次突破意志力的桎梏流淌了出来，那是色气的，蜜糖般腻甜浓稠的声音，尼禄已经被快感淹没的头脑几乎顾不得为这个声音感到羞耻了。  

停下...快停下...不要再...我受不了了...尼禄迷迷糊糊地在脑海中重复。这时的他已经到达了对于性刺激接受的极限，挺立的男性特征的末端冒出白色的水珠。一个很细的触手缠上了柱体的根部然后勒紧，末端从铃口挤入，像一个精致的黑色情趣道具。完美阻止了尼禄的宣泄。

被迫接受如此之多的快感却又无法发泄的尼禄快要疯了，无助地向前顶想要射出来，但是现在的他连将挫败感通过叫喊发泄出来都做不到，承受这令人疯狂的感觉变成了唯一的选择。尼禄用残存的意志力继续与排山倒海的快感对抗——至少尝试阻止自己继续发出可悲的呻吟。尼禄模糊地意识到，这个恶魔想要要将自己弄崩溃，也许真的只是时间的问题。可恶，还能坚持多久呢，但丁，谁都好，救救我，尼禄绝望地想。

白发猎魔人被触手顶撞地如同在马背上一般，前后摇动着，更让他绝望的是身体不听使唤地色情地扭动迎合。眼神涣散的猎魔人无助地看着水光莹莹的交合处。恶魔玩味地欣赏这绝美的景致“很享受吧，看看你感觉忍不住要射了。我听说眼泪是人类独有的东西，而你是人类也是恶魔，我还没见过哭泣的恶魔呢。这样吧，你如果流点眼泪，让我看看恶魔哭泣是什么样子，我就允许你发泄，甚至可以让你休息一会，你看如何？”被折磨的快要昏厥的尼禄，听到可以停止这梦魇简直欣慰到鼻尖发酸，但是他还没有完全败给这残忍的恶魔，他还保留着倔强的一面。坚定发狠的目光在潮红的脸庞与羞耻的姿势的衬托下完全失去威严，但这也着实挑战到这个恶魔了，让他知道摧毁眼前这个男人没有那么容易。“看来要花上些时间了，这是你自找的，愚蠢的斯巴达后裔。”恶魔气愤地说道。

不知多了多久，这种状态一直持续着，这些触手仿佛不知疲倦，一直没有慢下来的意思。乳头上，嘴里，直肠内的触手以色气的节奏律动着，咕噜咕噜的水声回荡在黑暗中，封闭的逼仄空间中充斥着淫糜的气味。尼禄已经昏过去三四次了，这次清醒也是充满绝望地意识到这不是一场梦。“想好了吗？”恶魔好整以暇地再次问到，换来的还是充满怒意的目光。“不许以这种眼神看着我，除非，你需要更多痛苦。”尼禄依然是这种充满杀气的眼神，虽然就状态来说，他被高度刺激的神经随时都会再次过载然后晕过去，但他甚至将眼睛微微眯起，让其中杀意燃烧的更旺。

“冥顽不化的斯巴达小子。”恶魔冷冷地说道。触手丛中逐渐浮出一个闪亮的东西，尼禄一眼认出自己改装的重型手枪——湛蓝玫瑰，这悉熟悉的物件的出现让他觉得有些安心。

几个触手将这个有精致雕花的手枪卷起朝尼禄送来，惊恐中尼禄感到一丝解脱，死在自己的枪下，在这种情景下，算是最好的结局之一了吧。谁知枪口不是对着自己的太阳穴而是瞄着后庭。甬道中的触手退出了已经湿润红肿的入口，棱角尖锐的双口手枪对准了微微颤抖的红肿的可怜入口。几条细的触手固定住了枪身，还有几根固定了扳机以免走火。

不...他不会想要...我的天...不要...救我但丁。尼禄无助地在心中呐喊。不同于圆柱体的触手，蓝玫瑰尖锐的金属棱角刀锋一般将所经的肉壁切开，流出的鲜血染红了锃亮的金属，在身下聚成一滩。这痛苦的感觉席卷了尼禄的意识，无助地在束缚中颤抖，唔唔地抗议着。他怎么也没想到他会被自己的武器....。疼痛让他全身紧绷，已经被折磨的不成样的肉壁被撑到极限，艰难地吞吐着冰冷的金属，坚硬的枪口刺刀般使劲突入，金属的锐角狠狠扎在内部的敏感点上，剧烈疼痛和快感交织，尼禄尖叫着再次失去了意识。

精神状态与肉体状态双双降至极点，尼禄在昏迷的时候也开始被噩梦折磨。一个平常的午后，穿着斗篷的陌生人，蹒跚走来，尼禄慷慨邀请给这个可能是流浪汉的男人和他们一起吃饭。刀光闪过，坚韧的恶魔右手像案板上的豆腐一样被轻松切断。血喷涌而出，尼禄想要尖叫，却发不出任何声音。陌生人将他推到，按在库房坚硬的地上，开始脱他的衣服，尼禄发不出声也推不开身上的这个男人。在他看清这个男人的脸时，不由瞪大了眼睛，但丁？这个男人和但丁长得一摸一样，除了脸上那漠视一切的笑容。这个“但丁”用粗糙的手毫无温柔地抚摸他的私密部位，手臂流出的血被不均匀地抹满全身。但丁熟悉的声线，说出讥讽与下流的话语，贬低他侮辱他。

一个充满攻击性的吻啃上他的嘴唇，吞噬着尼禄的喘息，湿润的舌头带着类似草莓圣代的奶香舔舐着他的牙齿，然后探入更深的口腔角落。这个长得像但丁的男人用自己的坚硬狠狠顶撞着年轻人的深处，已经一团糟的交合处却传来罪恶的快感。“你只有在这种时候不算是个累赘，小朋友。”侵犯他的男人嘴唇厮磨着尼禄的耳廓说道，温热的气息刺激着敏感的耳朵。接着，这个有但丁面庞的男人的眼睛开始燃起腥红色光彩，蓝色鳞片从皮肤中长出，他逐渐变成一个深蓝色恶魔，尖锐的指甲掐捏着胸前的殷红果实。正在抽插的硬物也随之膨胀，好像长出了鳞甲，因为那里开始传来难忍的剧痛，这种痛苦简直让尼禄想用湛蓝玫瑰瞄准自己的太阳穴来一枪。  “停下来，我在流血，我会死的，但丁，停下。”微弱的声音像是在恳求，弄的到处都是的血液让尼禄想推开恶魔的手指打滑。“你觉得我在意吗？可悲的累赘，摆脱你不是很好吗？”随着低沉的声音，尼禄感觉到生命的意义和活力都在快速流逝，只剩下个渐渐冰冷的残破躯壳，般随着恶魔的动作晃动。

从噩梦中惊醒，全身覆着一层冷汗，自己还是昏迷前那个可悲的状态，触手代替了了让自己疼晕过去的手枪。自己好像已经在无意识中发泄过了，软下来的下体随着触手的力道前后晃动。除此之外没有任何改变，淫蘼的水声在交合处有节奏地泛滥。

但丁会来救我吗？尼禄半清醒地疑惑着。我也许对他而言，真的只是个累赘，没有我他可以做得更好。尼禄想起来自己和但丁一起接任务的时候，自己由于大意鲁莽，曾几次陷入过危机，但丁为了救自己甚至受过很严重的伤。也许，他早就厌烦我了吧，后悔让我和他共事。可以甩掉我对他而言也许是幸运吧，沉重的感觉在尼禄心底汇聚。

恶魔凑了过来，用爪子反复抚摸被触手钳制住的年轻肉体“走出痛苦的路只有一条，臣服于命运，丢弃你那可悲的自我，帮我孵化后代之后你就能得到解脱了。”怎么可能，我不能死在这里，更不能帮你这个狗屁恶魔繁衍什么后代！尼禄以反抗的眼神盯着施虐的恶魔，只是这目光多了些退缩，他挣扎了几下传达出自己还有抗争心存在着。尼禄的暗下决心一定要将理智把握住，不能放弃希望，这个恶魔是在等自己精神崩溃，如果可以一直坚持下去，就等于推迟噩梦的发生，也许可以等到救援，虽然那也意味着继续受苦。可是，已经过了那么久了，几天？还是几周？但丁他们完全有可能根本不想救他，或者找不到他，以为他已经死了。反过来想想，他内心真的希望一直推迟死亡的发生吗？这种痛苦他已经一秒也承受不住了，死亡反而是个轻松的选择。为什么自己要逃避注定的结局呢，为什么要徒然抱有希望选择受苦呢？

时间的概念在痛苦与剥夺中变得模糊，恶魔以更急功近利的方式去摧毁斯巴达后裔的身心。触手刮过空气，皮鞭般落在完美的肉体上，发出类似炸裂的声音，皮肤上的汗水混涌出的血液，加深了承受者的痛苦，猎魔人咬紧口中的异物，强忍着不发出哽咽声。鞭笞持续了很久，直到白暂的皮肤上布满伤痕，几乎没有一寸完肤。

恶魔不给他喘息机会，两只触手从鼻翼两侧顶紧，嘴被完全堵死的猎魔人这时候根本无法呼吸，发自本能的求生欲让他疯狂地挣扎，严丝合缝的束缚让白发猎魔人只能做到颤抖。急需呼吸的感觉使得喉咙深处缩紧，舌头贴着嘴里的触手痉挛着，被刺激到的触手全然没有退出口腔的意思，反而向抽动的喉咙喷射了大量腥臭的粘液，承受的一方只得唔咽着艰难吞下。缺氧使得冰蓝的瞳仁向上翻去，触手及时放开了鼻翼，还没等猎魔人换上完整的一口气，又开始了新的一轮窒息折磨。

尼禄从昏迷中被疼醒，被迫折起腿的姿势使他总能清楚看到恶魔侵犯自己的细节。乳头已经被揉搓的生疼，后面胀痛不已，这次有两根触手在里面扭动，简直像有一只恶魔在体内搅动，仿佛能将内脏撕成碎屑。“该死的斯巴达后代，居然这么多天了都没能成功弄坏你，说明你居然都到这份上了还不放弃希望？真是十足的蠢货，或者，你其实喜欢被这样对待？不论怎样，尽管坚持下去吧，这只是在延长你的刑罚，我可有的是耐心，你注定会输。”尼禄感觉到眼眶发烫鼻头发酸，不可以，不可以屈服！尼禄在心中大喊，然后闭上眼睛，试着不去想自己悲惨的处境。不知又经受了多久的折磨，一切都在梦与现实中沉浮，他感觉自己几乎要放弃了。

他可能又做梦了，飞散的恶魔血肉，年长猎魔人极具观赏性的打斗，只是攻击中夹杂了太多的愤怒。失焦的眼中出现熟悉的红色皮大衣。“尼禄！坚持住！尼禄！可恶！”猎魔人和恶魔的战斗在继续，熟悉的声音变得遥远，像浸没在水中。如果这是个梦，希望永远不要醒来。

梦还在继续，一切都很模糊，一个身影跪在身旁，温暖的手抚着他的脸颊，颤抖着试探他的脉搏和鼻息“尼禄，不要吓我，这并不好玩，尼禄！快醒来！都是我不好，没能保护好你，我只剩下你一个亲人了，求求你。”声音逐渐模糊。

温暖的雨滴落在尼禄脸上，伴着细微的啜泣声。是谁在哭泣？不论是谁，肯定不是恶魔，恶魔没有情感所以不会流泪。哈，有人在为我哭，算是个不错的梦，尼禄在心中苦笑。他只想在苏醒前伸手触碰这个梦，去擦拭这个为他哭泣的人的眼泪。他想说不要哭了，但是破碎的喉咙发不出任何声音。跪在他身边的身影。看到了缓缓伸出的手，立刻破涕为笑，像握住世界上最珍贵的东西一样紧紧握住这只抬起的手。

 

结语：

愤怒的丁叔把触手怪撕成了碎片，尼禄成功获救，完结撒花。

我在想是否要继续写但丁照顾大侄子身心恢复的过程，还是就这样结束开始新的一篇有关维吉尔囚禁sm但丁的文。

感谢观看,点赞留言的都是小天使。


End file.
